Just for a Moment
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: When Charlie's with her, he feels as though he can just ignore his mind for a second
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't ask. I blame my overactive imagination while binging on Numb3rs. It also gave me time to think that Numb3rs were one of the few that didn't have a Naruto crossover, so I decided why not rise up and start a new trend. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No own Numb3rs or Naruto**

Charlie didn't know what he was thinking. Then again, that was the plan. Pushing Hinata against the wall, he latched his lips onto her neck, a groan being muffled by her skin just as Hinata lets out a small moan. He wasn't going to think, tonight was all about pleasure for both him and his...girlfriend.

Separating from her neck, Charlie latched back to Hinata's lips and savored that sweet taste of the coffee the two had before this happened. Tongues were dueling as hands were exploring the other. In the back of his mind, Charlie was wondering how this could have happened, and why he exactly couldn't care. There were times he wanted to just not think, not be Charlie Eppes, FBI consultant and CalSci math professor. Right now, he just wanted to be Charlie Eppes, a normal guy making out with his date while his father and older brother were out.

"C-Charlie," Hinata squeaked out when his hands went under her black sweatshirt and then the T-shirt worn underneath, feeling the cool skin underneath.

Charlie stopped his movements and looked at Hinata, his brown eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly opened as a way to catch his breath. Hinata's own lavender eyes- eyes that were mysterious and yet mesmerizing- were also half-lidded and her lips opened and swollen from what just happened, going well with the flush on her cheeks. Charlie wouldn't be surprised if his cheeks were just as red.

"Sorry, did I take it too far?" Charlie asked, removing his hands and moving them to her shoulders. They relaxed under his touch, and Hinata could only give a relaxed smile.

"N-No, just shocked." she admitted, "How d-did this h-happen anyway?"

This time it was Charlie's turn to smile as he gently puller her away from the wall and led her back to the couch. On the coffee table in front of it was Hinata's sketch pad in which a portrait of Charlie and Don was seen. It wasn't pro-level per say- Charlie could see small things out of symmetry- but Charlie loved it, and he was sure Don would too.

"I believe you were showing me this, and I was showing you my thanks," Charlie explained, pointing to said sketch pad. He let out a small laugh as he sat Hinata down and watched Hinata's look of realization cross her face. She reached over and picked up the sketch pad, running her finger over Charlie's face.

"R-Right, you were showing where I-I can improve." she added.

"And then I said it looked perfect either way," Charlie concluded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"After you t-told me how o-off I was i-in your eye proportions."

"I'm just saying, my eye's look a little too spaced out." Hinata playfully slapped her shoulder, her face bright red and smile still present, "Either way, it's perfect." he reassured before putting a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I wouldn't have done what I just did if I didn't like it."

Hinata squeaked at the comment while Charlie let out a loud laugh before placing his finger under her chin and making her look at him. Her face was still red and her hands were gripping her sketch pad in a firm grip. Charlie had seen her once focused on that one time. The complete focus in her eyes were what Don or his dad see whenever he's trying to solve a math equation. It was mesmerizing to say the least, and Charlie yearned to see that again.

"A-And here I t-thought you weren't l-like Don." she said before putting the sketch pad back on the table.

"Hey now, I take offense to that," Charlie said before taking Hinata's lips into a quick kiss. Another one came, and Charlie couldn't resist a third. He was about to go in for a fourth when he heard the all familiar sound of a key being turned and the door being unlocked.

"Charlie, I'm home," Alan said as he walked into the living room. His own brown eyes widened when he saw who was there with his youngest son, "Oh, I didn't know you were here Ms. Hyuuga."

Her face still red from their earlier activities, Hinata appeared as though she was trying to bury her face in Charlie's shoulder. Over the month or so Charlie and her had began this relationship, she had been a bit uneasy around Alan and Don. Well, she was slowly warming up to Don, but Alan was still at start.

"She stopped by while you were out," Charlie explained, his arm tightening a bit around her shoulder. He reached out for the sketch pad and held it up, "Wanted to show me this."

Alan let out an impressed whistle, "Haven't had a portrait of those two together in years."

Charlie rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress his smile, "Very funny, dad."

"You think I can buy that off you?" Alan asked as he walked to the side of the couch. He reached out for the sketch pad, waiting for Hinata to look at him. She did, hesitantly, and then nodded her head quickly. Alan gave a small smile before taking the sketch pad from his son, "I'm sure this place could use a little culture."

"Make sure to run it by the landlord first," Charlie commented. He watched his dad roll his eyes but smile.

"Fine, Charlie is it okay to hang this up in your house?"

"Of course, dad."

"You can be a real smartass, you know that Charlie?"

"I learned it from Don," Charlie replied before placing a light kiss on Hinata's head.  
>"Of course," Alan said, shaking his head, "Anyway, how much would like it for it, Ms. Hyuuga?"<br>Hinata tensed under Charlie's arms as her eyes lowered just a bit, "Uh...y-you don't have t-to worry M-Mr. Eppes. I-I was going t-to give it to Charlie anyway."

Alan only nodded, saying his thanks as he carefully tore the drawing from the pad and handed it back to Charlie who just placed it back on the table. There was a slight sense of awkwardness in the room afterwards before Alan excused himself upstairs, saying that he might have a frame for the portrait.

"You can trust him, you know," Charlie said when he was sure his father was out of earshot. His hand left her shoulder and travelled to her side, tracing circles over the fabric of the sweatshirt, "Dad's a good guy, and he's not going to screw up his son's love life."

Hinata didn't say anything, choosing to just lay her head on Charlie's shoulder. It was her way of saying that she didn't want to exactly talk about this. Although Charlie wanted to talk about the clear elephant in the room, he decided to let it drop and give another kiss on her forehead.

The two sat there for a few minutes before Charlie could hear the even breathing that meant Hinata had fallen asleep. Not being able to hold back a light chuckle, Charlie ran his fingers through her waist-length dark hair that somehow shined blue with the right lighting. She was mysterious in so many way, and it was one of the many things that attracts Charlie to her.

That, and she can make me somehow ignore my brain, Charlie thought to himself. Twirling a strand of hair around his finger, Charlie just sat there with a sleeping girl on his chest and enjoying the soft cooing sounds belonging to his girlfriend. Funny, how earlier he had a hard time thinking it, but now it was pretty easy.

**A/N: Harder near the end to writ, but I hope I did good. Hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for your reading, favoring, and following. I know this is perhaps as far in the woods as it could get. Seriously, even Criminal Minds had several crossovers with Naruto. And this doesn't. Still. I kind of enjoy this story and glad there are people who do too. Now, enjoy**

Charlie met Hinata four months ago when the neighbor's dog decided to pull away from Hinata's grip and run up to Charlie while he was getting in his car to go to work. The Yorkies' yips while trying to climb up his leg surprised along with the girl in her mid-twenties dressed in a white light jacket and jeans. Her face was red from embarrassment and maybe from the running. She apologized again and again while prying the dog from Charlie's leg and holding it close to her chest. Charlie couldn't help but notice the slight accent she had to her.

After assuring her everything was okay, Charlie explained that the Yorkie always did wriggle away from its leash and chase the first person he saw- the reason why Charlie perhaps saw a different dog walker at least once a week, and the owner having several complaints under his belt. Hinata still wanted to make it up to Charlie, offering to buy him coffee or something in a voice that shy and careful. It reminded him of himself when he was thirteen year old kid beginning high school. Not wanting to be rude, Charlie accepted the offer, telling her of a café he thought was good and asked her name. Hinata Hyuuga.

The story, when Charlie thought about it, was kind of cliche, but he didn't mind it whatsoever. If he ran the numbers in his head, people had met romantic interests more over something most would consider silly- and in his dad's case adorable. Besides, Charlie was relieved to have met a girl that didn't require him to feel as though he had to be smart all the time.

Charlie wasn't saying Hinata wasn't smart. He was saying that just how he was a speed freak in the world of math, Hinata was driving in the world of art. She had moved from a small town in Southern California to Los Angeles to attend an art school. When she wasn't on a date with Charlie or working on a school assignment, she was usually working as a hostess while also doubling as a dog walker.

What Charlie was saying that he didn't need to feel as though he had constantly reassure her that he was a genius but a normal guy who had a thing for numbers more than most people. Even so, Charlie felt as though he could shut that part away for a few moments and be surprisingly romantic; something he always struggled with when it came to Amita. He emphasized a few minutes because his brain was addicted to numbers, and it needed its fix. When that happened, Hinata might need a bit to get use to Charlie's tangents, but she never told him to exactly shove it like people he knew back in school.

"Hey, Charlie, wake up. You know how uncomfortable that couch is," Alan's voice rung out through his ears, and Charlie groaned at the thought of having to open his eyes. He only did when he realized the weight on his chest was non-existent. Alan was looking down at him, coffee mugs in each hand and an amused smile on his lips, "I think Ms. Hyuuga left while you dozed off."

"But she fell asleep first," Charlie grumbled as he ran a hand over his face, thinking how he needed to shave, and sat up. By how his back was cracking, Charlie knew his father was right; and he needed to get a new couch.

"Must have woken up and decided to go home," Alan explained before handing Charlie a mug and taken a sip from the other."

"On her bike?" Charlie asked just as the mug was at his lips. He put it on the coffee table and scrambled to get his cell phone that had somehow survived the night in his pocket, "She doesn't live in the safest of neighborhoods. She should have woken me up for a ride."

"Oh," Alan said as he placed his own mug down and sat down next to Charlie just as he was placing the phone against his ear.  
>Charlie began tapping his finger on his knee, waiting almost impatiently for Hinata to answer. He never liked the idea of Hinata travelling alone in her neighborhood at night, especially on her bike. When she and Charlie began seeing each other and she wanted to come over or needed to leave, Charlie would always make sure to have himself or even Don- and his dad if needed- to be available for rides.<p>

"Charlie?" Hinata's voice was slurred with sleep, and Charlie took a breath of relief.

"You could have at least told me you were leaving," Charlie said, trying not to sound angry or annoyed. He didn't mind if he sound worried.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I just didn't w-want to disturb you." she explained. Charlie was starting to see why Don got flustered over him constantly worrying over someone. He would have to apologize to his brother for the number of near heart attacks he probably gave him, and for more to come in the future.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're at least safe," Charlie ignored the chuckle coming from his father, "Listen, I have classes today, but if you're free this afternoon, then I could definitely be up for taking you out to lunch."

There was shuffling in the background, telling Charlie that she was perhaps still in bed. Charlie was sure he had her school schedule right, but her hostess job was a bit unpredictable; so Charlie was always vigilant about planning encounter around that. Usually, they had cancelled lunch dates because of her job, and postponed dinner dates because of Charlie's consultation work with the FBI. The two usually settled for late night dinners at his place, which usually resulted in Charlie trying to persuade Hinata to spend the night simply because he just didn't trust the neighborhood she lived in- a reason Don never seems to understand. When Charlie failed in that endeavour, he would just walk Hinata straight to her door.

"M-My boss might c-call me in early, but I-I'd love to." she answered. Charlie half-expected that answer.

"All right, you can go back to sleep, you're gonna need it." Charlie said, an amused smile spreading across his face when he heard a smile yawn as his immediate answer, "I'll call you later."

Hinata gave a drowsy confirmation before the two hung up. Charlie pocketed his phone. He gave his dad a slight nod before grabbing his cooling coffee mug and taking a few long sips.

"Everything ok, then?"

"Yeah, she's understandably tired since I decided to call her early in the morning, and we're going to try to meet for lunch later on, although I doubt it; so I guess I'll just stick to take out with her again."

Alan laughed for a short time before standing up. Apparently he had emptied his mug and was going to get a refill. Just as he disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of the front door being unlocked came to Charlie's ears, and soon enough it was opened. Don was in the living room not long afterwards, dressed in his usual white button-up, black tie, and matching black pants. He gave Charlie a once over before raising an eyebrow.

"You look like Hell," he said flatly, "Take it you fell asleep on that bed of lumps?"

"You call it a bed of lumps, and yet you love sitting on it when you're over here," Charlie said as he stood up, his back popping once again, "And yes, I did fall asleep on it."

"After his girlfriend fell asleep on him," Alan commented while sauntering back into the living room, steaming mug in hand. He quickly handed it to Don who was giving Charlie a mischievous look.

"No, Don, we didn't do anything," Charlie said in a tone that conveyed his annoyance.  
>"Seriously, Charlie, I know Dad was out for his book club a good while, and I had a late night at the office; so you had a window with no interruptions. And you chose not to take advantage of it?"<p>

He was taking advantage of it until he caught Hinata off guard, but Charlie wasn't going to tell Don that, "Don, not every visit has to result in us having sex."

"Yeah, she actually stopped by to show Charlie this really nice portrait she drew of him and you," Alan said, clasping his hand over his oldest's shoulders, "I have it framed upstairs if you wanna see."

"Maybe later, I need coffee," Don said as he headed off to the kitchen, his smile still there. Charlie rolled his eyes before sipping on his cool coffee.

"Why does it seem like he only comes over here for food?" Charlie asked when he took a few sips, grimacing at the temperature.

"I'd like to think he comes over here because he misses us," Alan said, walking up to Charlie and patting his shoulder, "Besides, I don't think you mind."

"I don't," Charlie said, a small smile playing on his lips. He put down his coffee and stood up, "I'm going to get ready for work."

**A/N: Let me hear you're opinion, I crave it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, this is hard. I can see why no Numb3rs/Naruto have been made. Oh well, I like it anyway. Hope you enjoyed your holidays and I hope you like this chapter. Also, thank you for your favorites and follows**

Charlie leaned back in his seat as he ran his hand through his dark hair and carried content smile on his face. The satisfying relief of a successful day of teaching was one of the things he always looked forward to during work. Being able to teach numbers was definitely a dream job for mathematicians, and Charlie enjoyed how his students seemed as though they were taking it all in. Sure there was the slacker, but they were in every college; and they learned right away that they couldn't just skate by in Charlie's classes. He didn't like failing students, but Charlie didn't like how people just pushed numbers aside as though they were mundane. No, numbers were used everyday to help solve problems, to cook, to tell time, and count money. Numbers was one of mankind's greatest tools.

Leaning forward, Charlie laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. His classes were done for the day, so he had the rest of the day. Larry, Charlie's closest friend and mentor, still had classes for another two hours while Amita was clearly avoiding him- something that he was becoming increasingly worried about. His help wasn't needed in any cases, so Don was out of the question, and his dad had a golf game with friends. As for Hinata, she did have to work this afternoon, so that was another cancelled lunch date. When he summed it all up, Charlie was on his own for a while.

"Guess I can head home and work on some equations," he said to himself as he stood. He gathered his things- his lesson plan, a few notes to himself, and his cell phone. In the back of his mind, Charlie was already formulating numbers and formulas and felt the familiar twitch to write it down. Usually, Charlie would be writing like crazy on the chalkboard behind him; but he felt the need to be alone within the garage without the risk of students and colleagues.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Charlie continued his mental processing of equations until he reached his car and pulled himself out long enough to start the engine and drive home. As per his after work routine, Charlie walked into the house, placed his things in their designated spot, showered, and changed into something a bit more comfortable- a black cotton shirt and jeans-and headed into the garage. After turning the radio onto some classic music, Charlie allowed the formulas that was running their marathon in his mind to change course and run onto the blackboards scattered in the room. His concentration pinpoints on the black surface before him as his hand moves the chalk in precise strokes and quickness. Numbers and symbols came to life before him, and his brain flourished in it, running like a child hyped by sugar. It could have gone on like that for what- and had- been hours before someone decided to come into the garage and steer it off course.

"Hey, Charlie, you gonna come up for air or what?" this time it was his father's voice and the sudden turn off his music.

Blinking away the dust that's kicked up from the running, Charlie turns his head around to see Alan standing at the door connecting the house to the garage, a smile on his face, and a basket of clothes under his arm. Still slightly dazed by the trance he was in, Charlie shook his head and let out a sigh.

"What time is it?" Charlie asked while putting down the chalk and then wiping the dust on his jeans.

"Five-thirty," Alan answered flatly as headed for another door next to the boxes stored in the back, which lead to a laundry room.

Not as long as his usual marathons. Charlie nodded, knowing his father wouldn't see it as he disappeared behind the door, and told him he was going out. Usually something like that would have shocked his father and Don, but now they had an idea about where Charlie actually went.

Keys, phone, and a red jacket that's a bit more formal than it should be on; Charlie was out the door and driving to a small restaurant in the more family-friendly area of Los Angles. He always wondered why Hinata never chose an apartment in the area, but he didn't ask assuming it was perhaps the cost. It was a fact, safer neighborhoods cost more while the rougher ones were practically free to live in. Charlie found the idea to be unsettling, and a bit infuriating.

Parking, Charlie cut off the engine and stepped out. The restaurant had a homey feel to it when Charlie stepped in. Tables were being filled by couples and families alike for an early dinner, and Charlie felt a bit out of place being the only person in his party.

"Table for one?" Hinata's voice was low and had a few tremors that were the result of her trying to cover her stammering. Charlie gave her a smile as he nodded, seeing the light pink brush her cheeks as Hinata led him to a table near the back.

"Thought I could visit you," Charlie whispered as he took his seat and Hinata handed him a menu, making sure his fingers brushed hers, enjoying the slight tremor and pink cheeks that came as a result, "Would you prefer pizza, Chinese, or maybe Dad's leftovers for tonight?"

Hinata tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her voice still low as she informed Charlie about having him pick tonight, and then asked if he wanted something to drink. Charlie asked for a simple iced tea, watched as Hinata scribbled it in a small notepad hidden away in the black apron around her waist, and then walked away. He seriously considered just waiting here until Hinata was done with her shift and take her home, concerned about her riding her bike this late. Would employees be annoyed that he was staying longer than what a single should be, yes, but Charlie thought it would be ungentleman like to let the girl he was seeing travel unprotected in the streets of Los Angele's.

Charlie had looked over the menu, trying to find something light, so he wouldn't exactly spoil his appetite. In the end, Charlie went for a simple salad with bread sticks, wondering why every restaurant had at least one waitress that flirted with every guy in the area- a red head one on the short side in this case. Hinata had resumed her position at the podium, greeting customers and showing them to an empty table. She had the occasional rude or perverted customer- the former making Charlie roll his eyes in annoyance and the latter causing Charlie's blood to boil and had to calm down by listing the numbers in pi.

By the time Charlie finished, the dinner rush was coming in, so he knew he couldn't stick around. Asking for the check and ignoring the flirtatious words of the waitress, Charlie decided to just simply have pizza tonight. From his point of view, Hinata was getting a bit overwhelmed, and he wanted to help her relax later on. Nothing seemed better than junk food and a massage. After paying for his meal and giving the waitress a small tip- her flirting was very unprofessional, but she covered her bases- Charlie headed for the exit, making sure to give Hinata a reassuring smile when he past her.

Her face was definitely flushed from the crowd, but she kept a polite smile as she told a family of three to follow her. Charlie frowned but left either way. The drive home was quiet, Charlie's mind itching to run another marathon of numbers, but common sense told him to keep focused on the road.

Thankfully, Alan was done with laundry, so Charlie was alone in the garage with his classical music and blackboards. A marathon was once more going on, and Charlie allowed himself to be taken away in the dust for the next few hours.

"Charlie, did you forget you were having company over?" again, Alan's voice and lack of music pulled him out; and Charlie was slow to pull himself out of his trance. He turned around, his brown eyes still slightly glazed as he saw his dad once more standing at the door between the house and garage, but Hinata was next to him, her work clothes still on and a tired smile on her face. Charlie instantly came out.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time," he ranted as he placed the chalk down and wiped the dust on his pants. He could hear his dad chuckling, "I'll order and pizza, anything you want in specific?"

Hinata shook her head in, a way to show that it was okay. Alan said he would leave the two alone and walked away. Still a bit guilty for loosing track of time, Charlie crossed the room and pulled her into a deep yet short kiss. A relieved breath came from the both of them when they separated, and Charlie found his mind entering into a new zone, something different from the dirt path his mind loved to run on when numbers popped up. Now it was a grassy field with a calm wind. Something Charlie didn't mind going to just to let his mind unwind.

"You must be exhausted," Charlie whispered as he came in for another kiss, "Come on, let's get you rested."

Hinata only nodded and leaned more into Charlie as he guided her back into the house.

**A/N: Alright, let me hear it people**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience, hope you enjoy the newest installment.**

Very few times Hinata had been in Charlie's room during the short time the two had been seeing each other, and they were for only seconds at a time when Charlie needed to grab something before the two headed out for a late date. Charlie knew Hinata wasn't comfortable with being in his room while his father was around, and Charlie wasn't up to hearing Don's teasing if he ever found out Hinata had spent the night with him there. Last night was an exception though.

Charlie heard the shrill of his alarm on his nightstand go off, and soon after felt the twisting of a body under his arm. The sounds and movement caused him to open his mouth, a groan pressed against his lips when he saw the sea of dark strands before him. He blinked a few times to get his mind together, managing enough to sit up - noting his lack of shirt - and turn off his alarm. Hinata turned so she was facing him, her eyes still heavy from sleep; but her cheeks red from the all-knowing embarrassment she was prone to. Charlie rubbed his eyes as he tried again to remember last night.

"I don't think we did anything," he explained as he ran his hand over his face. Stubble was felt on his palm, and Charlie knew he needed to shave. He gave her a sleepy smile, "We had dinner, and you were looked as though you were ready to fall asleep, so I just brought you up here since the couch isn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleeping on."

Hinata's face was still red as she sat up herself. The blanket fell to reveal the old MIT shirt Charlie remembered giving to her as pajamas. Confirmation that nothing went on last night. His dad - and Don if he found out - wouldn't believe if he walked into this room right now and saw them, but Charlie's conscious was clear. Hinata wasn't ready to go that far yet, and Charlie was going to respect her decision.

"Get dressed," Charlie said before leaning in for a chaste kiss, "I'll take you home, so you can get ready for school."

Charlie watched Hinata's eyes widen just a bit at the realization. She looked over Charlie's shoulders to check the time before she quickly got out of bed, not realizing that she wasn't wearing any pants. Charlie felt his face flush just a bit as she watched Hinata grab her work clothes that was folded on desk chair across from the bed. He didn't take long in getting out of bed himself to give her the room when he saw her face turn an even brighter red when she realized the no-pants things. As he closed his door, he heard someone clear their throat; and Charlie didn't have to turn around to know it was his dad.

"Nothing, happened, Dad," he said flatly when he turned to see his dad still in his own pajamas and an amused smile in his face.

"Oh, I know, you might not know it, but these walls are paper thin, so I could hear if something was going on." Alan informed, he turned n his feet, his eyes still looking over his shoulder, "I'm going to put on some coffee. Does Ms. Hyuuga have time to stay for breakfast?"

Charlie, who's face was red from his father's comment, shook his head, "No, she has classes soon, so I'm going to take her back to her apartment and then to school."

Just then, Hinata emerged, her face still red and her hair barely tidy. When she saw Alan, her face became even redder, and she began stammering out apologizes. Charlie could see the surprise on his father's face and assume it was perhaps from the fact that Hinata was even talking to him. The girl was still extremely shy around the older man.

"Ms. Hyuuga, it's okay. Last time I checked, I don't own this house anymore," Alan explained while his hands were up in acceptance. Hinata's face was still red as she nodded and lowered her eyes.

Charlie wrapped his hands around her shoulder as he whispered to wait for him downstairs. He needed to throw on some clothes before leaving. Hinata nodded, her eyes still looking towards the ground as she power walked away. When the sound of footsteps heading downstairs was heard, Alan turned back to his youngest son with a slight frown on her face.

"She ever tell you about her family?" he asked in a low voice. Charlie was quick to shake his head, his eyes questioning why, "I've been thinking. Maybe she might have some father issues. Reason why she's so uncomfortable around me."

There was no immediate response. Charlie had never pushed for answers on Hinata's family life, knowing first-hand how hard it felt to talk about them - he knew Don was reluctant to tell classmates he was Charlie's brother back in high school. He thought she would tell him when she was ready, and Charlie was okay with that. Of course, Charlie still wondered from time-to-time, and the thought of father issues had crossed his mind; but he never allowed himself to dig too deep because he felt as though he was searching on grounds Hinata had clearly fenced off, and he would destroy the trust he built with her if she caught him.

"Maybe so, but she hasn't told me yet, and I'm not going to push," Charlie's tone had a sense finality to it as he took a step to his room, "I'm going to get dressed."

Charlie thought he didn't need a shower now since he was coming back afterwards, so he just washed his face and brushed his teeth after dressing in a black CalSci T-shirt and jeans. He made sure his dark curls was presentable as he walked down the stairs, coffee filling the air, and saw Hinata fidgetting on the couch. He was quiet to sneak behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder from behind the couch and squeezing lightly as she squeaked in surprise. Not able to hold back his chuckle, Charlie lowered to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ready to go?" he asked, giving her shoulders another squeeze when she gave him an annoyed look. Hinata just nodded.

Telling Alan he would be back soon, Charlie grabbed his phone and keys before following Hinata outside. The morning air in LA was slightly chilly, but Charlie knew it wouldn't be long before it give way to the warmer air. Thankfully, Charlie's classroom was air conditioned.

"Do you have work after classes?" Charlie knew the obvious answer - he didn't have to be a math prodigy to know it - but he couldn't help asking occasionally.

"Y-Yeah," she mumbled. Charlie gazed at the review mirror and saw her fidgeting once more, the bulk of it with her fingers. He felt his own fingers twitch on the steering wheel as he wanted to reach over and still hers. It was something he had always wanted to do, and it was becoming stronger and stronger.

"You okay?" Charlie asked as his eyes went back onto the road. The traffic surprisingly light.

Hinata nodded, and Charlie saw her hands stop instantly as though she knew that was how Charlie caught her, "J-Just surprised b-by this morning." she admitted.

"Why, I told you nothing happened."  
>"I-It's just..." Hinata stopped, and Charlie heard a small sigh as a hand was placed on his leg. The action surprised him, causing him to nearly miss a red-light, "I-I never...spent t-the full night at a m-man's house."<p>

Still shocked by the intimate gesture - and struggling to not look down and see - Charlie nodded as the light turned green and eased onto the gas, "Well, you were struggling to stay awak, and I wasn't going to let you ride your bike home in that condition. That reminds me, I'll drop it off at your place later on."

Charlie's breath hitched when he felt a gentle squeeze like he did to her shoulders earlier. He felt his mind going to that meadow again, and that wasn't exactly a good place to go to when he was driving.

"I-I also enjoyed i-it," she went on, her voice lower, and Charlie didn't know why he felt his heart hammering.

"I did too," he replied, mentally telling himself to fuck it as he removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it on hers. Her skin felt heated, and it sent a surge of excitement through him. Charlie gave her a quick squeeze before removing it and placing it back on her lap, "Sorry, that was distracting."

He was able to see Hinata's face redden in the rear view mirror while she stammered out an apology before going back to the road. The rest of the ride was in silence, leaving Charlie to muddle on his thoughts of what just happened. Hinata had never been so straightforward with intimacy, and it left him both confused and a bit more excited than he wanted to admit. He had wanted her to do that again. Charlie was even tempt to ask if she wanted to spend the night again just to gain the same reaction. What stopped him was the embarrassed look on Hinata's face, his dad's amusement this morning, and Don's inevitable teasing. Maybe he could just make this something they could do once a week.

Charlie pulled into the parking lot of Hinata's apartment building, and the creeping fear of what happened in this neighborhood came up to him. When he cut off the engine, Charlie was quick to reach out and grab Hinata's arm, stopping her before she opened the passenger side door. Observing her still flushed cheeks - Charlie believed this was the longest that he had seen them go red - and wide lavender eyes, Charlie leaned and snatched a kiss, quick to push his tongue in when she let out a sharp gasp and let her know just how distracting her little movement was.

Hinata understandably took a few seconds to respond, but her lips were pushing back against Charlie's when she did and Charlie couldn't hold back the groan when he felt his tongue being sucked on. The lip-locking kept up until Charlie felt his lungs constrict from lack of air and had to separate. His heavy breathing mingled with Hinata's as they just stared at each other.

"T-That was..."

"Amazing," Charlie murmured as he swiped in for another quick kiss, smiling when Hinata's look became one of embarrassment and a bit of irritation, "We should get you inside quick, so you can get ready for class."  
>He let go of her arm and let her open the car door - clumsily he observed - and did the same when she took the time to straighten out her skirt. Hinata's apartment was on the second floor near the stairwell, so Charlie took some comfort in the fact that she could have an easy escape if a fire or robber was rampant. Inside was small, perfect for just one girl on a tight budget. The living room was hardwood and had a faded blue couch with a coffee table covered in several art books, pencils, and Hinata's sketch pad; but no TV. Beyond that, Charlie could see the kitchen, specifically the fridge, which Charlie wondered if there was enough food in there for her.<p>

Hinata told Charlie to relax while she took a quick shower and then headed to the small hallway next to the kitchen. Charlie did what was suggested to him and relaxed on the couch, his hand instantly grabbing Hinata's sketch pad and flipped it open. He saw an outline for a human face, and Charlie thought it was perhaps a drawing exercise for the girl that was now heading into the bathroom by the sound of a door closing. When Charlie flipped to the next page and saw what he thought was a rough sketch of him asleep.

Charlie blinked, wondering how she had the time to draw this, and then observed it more carefully as he heard the stream of water in the background. It was definitely rough with more errors than her usual as well there being no shading, so Charlie thought it was done before she went into work yesterday. And from what he could tell, she perhaps got the idea after waking up in the middle of the night and leaving without telling him.

The thought brought on a small frown, but morphed into a slight smile as he recalled the contentedness he felt when he had fallen asleep on his chest. The feeling didn't compare to her waking up with her under his arm and wearing his clothes, but Charlie thought it was worth remembering.

Running his fingers over the sketch, Charlie barely noticed the water no longer running as well as the sound of the door being opened. He closed the sketch pad and settled for looking through the art books instead until he heard footsteps coming up behind him. A smile creeped up Charlie's face as he felt hands on his shoulders and squeeze him not as firm as he had earlier. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hinata smiling back with a smile that was small before she lowered herself and placed her lips against his. It was slow and gentle, and Charlie heard the thump of the book against the floor when he dropped it in favor of reaching up and threading his fingers through the damps strands that spilled over her shoulders and the couch.

"Ready to go?" he murmured when they separated, his breathing more off as he gazed into Hinata's once again flushed face.

Hinata only nodded as she straightened up, followed by Charlie standing up. He took the time to see Hinata had dressed in a dark purple jacket that was unzipped to reveal a black T-shirt underneath and blue jeans, all complimented by the black strap of what Charlie knew was a backpack. Modest yet adorable.

"We should hurry then," Charlie said, smiling at how this morning went.

**A/N: All right people, hit me with your best shot**


End file.
